Legend of Naruto Otsusuki
by Sage of the Azure Phoenix
Summary: Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Legend of Naruto Otsusuki

Prologue

Summary: A child neglected by his family embarks on the journey of a lifetime. Watch as he rises into what he was always meant to be: a legend, along with those by his side.

Mass Konoha/council/Minato/Kushina/Jiraiya/Tsunade/teams 7/8/Neji/10/villains bashing

No Hiruzen/Shizune/Rin/Hanare/Yukimi/Yugao/Anko/Mikoto bashing

Extremely powerful/intelligent/kekkei genkai/fuinjutsu/juinjutsu/kenjutsu/puppet/cloth Naruto

Pairings: Naruto/massive harem

"" speaking

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or anything referenced

Our story begins on a crisp Konoha night five years after the Kyuubi was defeated by the Yomdaime Hokage Minato Namikaze. In doing so, he split the Kyuubi into three portions: he sealed the yang portion into his youngest child Menma, the yin was split between his wife Kushina and his second eldest child Kimi, leaving Naruto with the soul. When it was announced Kyuubi had been defeated, Minato presented his children as the "heroes of Konoha." Unfortunately, Naruto wasn't given that honor. You see, when people saw six nearly nonexistent whisker marks on his face, the populace had instantly deemed him "Kyuubi reincarnated." Once the triplets reached three, Jiraiya had approached Minato and Kushina, telling about a prophecy where a hero would rise from the darkness and either save or destroy the lands. After talking with Kushina, and their friend Tsunade, Minato allowed Menma and Kimi to start their ninja training, and started ignoring and neglecting Naruto.

CURRENT

A 5-year old Naruto was running through the village with a mob of villagers and shinobi hot on his heels.

"GET HIM!"

"THERE'S THE DEMON!"

"KILL THE DEMON!"

"Let's finish what yomdaime-sama started!"

"Aw man, what I did to them" Naruto thought, as he continued running. It wasn't long before he saw a familiar mop of white hair and crystal blue eyes. "YUKINA-ANEKI HELPS ME!" "Said girl looked up to see Naruto running right at her. "Naruto what's wrong" Yukina asked, before she saw the reason.

"Uh…Oh"

Wasting no time, Yukina grabbed Naruto and threw him over her shoulder, and ran. Unfortunately, they didn't make it far, before the duo was cornered. Yukina began frantically flaring her chakra, trying to get help.

"LET'S KILL THE DEMON AND HIS FRIEND" a random civilian shouted. "I don't think that will be necessary" The group looked behind them to find several Anbu, and one furious Hiruzen Sarutobi. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS" Hiruzen asked, barely containing his KI on the mob. "Sandaime-sama, we were preparing to finish what Yomdaime-sama began" a very stupid villager said coming forward.

In a flash, the villager was on the ground decapitated, courtesy of a swan-masked Anbu. "Let that be a lesson to you idiots" the Anbu said in a sugary voice. "You will leave this child and our fellow Anbu alone" she said. Yukina then held up her penguin mask, enjoying the looks of complete and utter mortification on the faces of the mob. "Tiger, Weasel, Crow please escort these volunteers to Ibiki, Anko, and Inoichi for interrogation and torture" Hiruzen said, inwardly snickering at the upcoming field day he knew was coming. Once the mob was gone, Hiruzen looked at Naruto. "Naruto-kun, what are you doing out here at such a time?" "M-My family forgot me at home, fortunately, I didn't get hurt from the fuinjutsu array." "Really, how did you avoid that" Hiruzen asked? "I kinda sorta maybe raided the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan library, and found the kage bunshin jutsu" Naruto said innocently. "Why am I not surprised" Hiruzen mumbled. Yukina then scooped Naruto up in her arms. "I think it would be in Naruto-kun's best interest if we took him to the Anbu living quarters" she said.

TIMESKIP

ANBU LIVING QUARTERS

The group had arrived safely, with a sleeping Naruto still in Yukina's arms. "I think we should take Naruto outside of Konoh so we can help train him" Yukina said. "I agree, considering he wouldn't get any training from his family, and from what I've seen, people working in the ninja academy would only hinder his progress: Swan said, taking off her mask, revealing dark brown hair, warm chocolate eyes, and a familiar face. Ayame's right" Yukina said, as she gently handed Naruto over to the ramen waitress. "We can inform Sandaime-sama in the morning" a dove masked Anbu said removing her mask. "Hana, Hanabi, Hikari, Kamari, Momoe, Shini, and I will grab our clan scrolls, so that way we can train ourselves as well" Reishi said, as she helped Ayame tuck Naruto into bed. Each girl softly kissed his forehead, before they left. While this happened, Naruto was having another meeting of sorts.

Mindscape

Naruto awoke in front of a large cage. "O-Okay, this is new" he said. "Indeed" a female's voice said. "A-Are y-you K-Kyuubi" Naruto asked backing up? "I am indeed the powerful Kyuubi" the female voice said, as a large crimson-furred kitsune walked into view. "You need not worry little one, for I will not hurt you, nor will our other guests" Kyuubi said, as she allowed Naruto to hop on her snout, and entered the cage. "Sisters, our host is here" Kyuubi said. In a brilliant flash of light, Kyuubi was now a beautiful young woman with brilliant crimson hair, and purple slitted eyes. She wore a matching kimono with kitsunes adorning it. "You can call me Kitsume" the now named Kitsume said kindly. Soon, ten other young women appeared. Each had a kimono with leeches, tenuki, kittens, turtles, monkeys, horse/dolphin hybrids, slugs, beetles, bull/octopus hybrids, and Chinese dragons. "Ah, so this is our young friend" the woman with silver hair, purple slitted eyes, and wearing the Chinese dragon kimono said. "My name is Naruto" Naruto said, as he timidly looked out from behind Kitsume. "Do not worry little one, we mean you no harm" the woman wearing the tenuki robe said.

"I'm Reika or reibi."

"You can call me Suki or Shukaku."

"My name is Nene or Nibi."

"Just call me Izumi or Sanbi."

"I'm Gia or Yombi."

"Please call me Kiri or Gobi."

Name's Ren or Rokubi."

"Nanako or Nanabi."

"Hitomi or Hachibi."

I am Sasami or Juubi."

"We called you here for a few things" Kitsume said, as she let Naruto sit in her lap. "Is it about that stupid belief ero-hentai blabs about" Naruto asked? "Crickets are heard in the background, before full blown laughter was heard from all eleven women. After twenty minutes of non-stop laughter, and Kiri passing out from lack of oxygen, and Naruto reviving her things went serious. "Naruto, you should know, you are the child fortold to bring peace to these lands" Sasami said, as Naruto listened from his new position in Kiri's arms. "Your friends that saved you are going to take you on a thirteen year training trip, and while they help you on the outside, we will help you from the inside" Sasami said. "We won't give away our secrets, but you'll be beyond kage level when we're all done with you" Sasami finished, as she pecked him on his forehead. "Thank you, and can I call you my family" Naruto asked? All eleven looked at each other before nodding. "We'd all be honored to be your surrogate family, and even though we can't speak for those other girls, I'm sure they would feel the same" Kiri said, holding Naruto close. "Now you should rest, you have a long journey ahead, and may you rise to meet the road ahead" Kiri finished.

Thus the beginning of the legend of Naruto Otsusuki.

End Prologue

Harem:

Fem Kami

Fem Yami

Fem Shimigami

Fem Tozi

Fem Amaterasu

Fem Tsukiyomi

Fem Susanoo

Fem Juubi

Fem Kyuubi

Fem Hachibi

Fem Nanabi

Fem Rokubi

Fem Gobi

Fem Yombi

Fem Sanbi

Fem Nibi

Fem Ichibi

Fem Reibi

Mikoto

Nayori

Shizune

Rin

Yukimi

Hanare

Nono

Yukina Azuri (OC) (Penguin)

Usagi Tsukina (OC) (Rabbit)

Kamari Hatake (OC)) (Wolf)

Reishi Hatake (OC) (Mongoose)

Shini Aburame (OC (Beetle))

Older Hanabi (Falcon)

Hikari Hyuuga (OC) Eagle)

Momoe Uchiha (OC) (Owl)

Lotus Haruno (OC) (Kangaroo)

Younger Yugao (Cat)

Hana (Dog)

Ayame (Swan)

Okyo (Dove)

Komiko (OC) (Hawk)

Yukon (OC) Flamingo)

Amiko (OC)Panda)

Umi (OC) Chameleon)

Tomoku (OC) Butterfly)

Seiko Mitarashi (OC) (Snake)

Mia Maito (OC) (Turtle)

Tsubaki

Azami

Yakumo

Ami

Fuki

Inaho

Kimi Uzumaki-Namikaze (OC)

Akari

Amaru

Ryuka

Fem Haku

Sayuri Yuki (OC)

Mai Kaguya-Yuki (OC)

Sakuya Kaguya (OC)

Shimei Momochi (OC)

Hotaru

Fem Utakata

Fu

Hisame

Pakura

Maki

Yukata

Sari

Kurotsuchi

Suzumebachi

Yugito

Samui

Mabui

Ran

Karin

Ryuzetsu

Shizuka

Artemis

Isis

Luna (OC)

Athena (OC)

Aphrodite (OC)

Diana (OC)

Hokuto

Yukimari Koryuki (OC)

Uyuki Yukirashi (OC)

Kin

Tayuya

Sasame

Kotohime

Isaribi

Guren

Kiri Kaguya (OC)

Amaya Kaguya (OC)

Mei Terumi

Mira Terumi (OC)

Kira Terumi (OC)

Koyuki

Haruna

Toki

Kasumi

Shion

Amayo

Emi

Akane (OC)

Tsuki (OC)

Mao (OC)

Chika (OC)

Shiseru

Honoka

Konan

OC Bio:

Name: Menma Uzumaki-Namikaze

Age: 5 in prologue/ 18 onward

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Deep Purple

Bio: Menma is Naruto's younger brother. He absolutely hates Naruto, always viewing his brother as inferior to him. He believes only strength is everything.

Attire: He wears Naruto's part 1 canon outfit

Name: Kimi Uzumaki-Namikaze

Age: 5 in prologue/18 onward

Hair color: Red

Eye Color: Deep Blue

Bio: Kimi's is Naruto's younger sister. She is more level-headed than Menma, but acts cold towards Naruto. She, however does side with Naruto on the fact strength isn't everything.

Attire: Kimi wears low-cut gi pants, with a red battle kimono top

/

A/N: All right folks first and foremost, thanks for all of your support for all of my other fics. Secondly, since I get many reviews about my harem list, rather the number of girls, I apologize, but that's just my style. Finally, the good stuff. Naruto will have fifteen summoning contracts. I already have six figured out, but I want your help with the remaining nine. Please leave a suggestion in a comment, review, or PM.

Summon:

Abilities:

Summons so far:

Turtle (Genbu)

White Tigers (Byakko)

Chinese Dragons (Seiryu)

Phoenix (Suzaku)

Dragon (Huanglong)

Yamata no Orochi (Hong)

Read & Review


	2. Chapter 2

Legend of Naruto Otsusuki

Chap 1

/

A/N: Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favorite and followed my first chapter. To my guest reviewer: Thanks for the suggestions for the summons, however the reptile summons can be a bit widespread since there are various choices to choose from. As for the two Kaguya girls paired with Naruto, I like adding a little flavor since using the same characters can get old pretty quick, and I have only read two fics on this entire site where he is paired with a female Kaguya clan member.

Warning: this chapter will be a time skip to Naruto's return.

/

"" speaking

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Thirteen long years have passed since Naruto left Konoha. During that time, he trained non-stop with the girls and the biju. The first year and a half was spent learning basic chakra control exercises, while the group toured around Hi no kuni. The next year and a half was spent learning how to throw shuriken and kunai. Naruto began his katon manipulation, and managed to awaken three kekkei genkai. After that, Naruto and company traveled throughout the lands, learning everything there was too offer. He learned the four kenjutsu swordsmanship styles, puppetry, and awoke the remainder of his kekkei genkai. He met and befriended a young medic in training named Amaru, who was being unknowingly manipulated by her sensei Shinno in Sora no kuni. Soon afterward he learned the other major elemental affinities, while traveling the elemental nations. He and his friends also met two guardians of Mount Koryu: Kuroma and Akari. Kuroma tried using the power to destroy mankind due to the treatment he and Akari endured because of their horns. Unfortunately, Akari pushed Kuroma out of harm's way, only for Naruto to save Akari. Kuroma then left, leaving Akari in Naruto's care.

CURRENT

KONOHA GATES

The group slowly approached the large gates, only to sweat drop at the two gate guards Izumo and Kotetsu fast asleep. Several tick marks appeared on the group's foreheads, before Naruto grew an evil grin.

"Uh Oh!" was the combined thought of all the girls present, as they moved back quickly, already having a very good idea of what was coming, and tried stifling their laughter.

"Konohagakure Hiden Taijutsu: 1,000 Years of Pain, Death, and Maximum Humiliation!" Naruto said, sending both guards screaming like little girls up into the troposphere (No offense to any female readers out there.)

"AAAAIIIIIEEEEEE!

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

"HHHHHEEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPP UUUUUUUSSSSSSS!"

Izumo and Kotetsu came hurdling back down, hitting several tree branches, the gate itself, hit the roof of their station, and finally landed on the ground in a daze. "Naruto Otsusuki and company returning from a 13-year training trip" Naruto said, while the girls laughed hysterically. "S-Sandaime-sama is waiting for you in his office" Kotetsu said. "Thank you" Naruto said, as he and the girls departed.

HIRUZEN'S OFFICE

Hiruzen tried to keep a straight look on his face, as Naruto and his friends entered his office. "Naruto-kun welcome back" Hiruzen said choking down his laughter. "I take it you used the telescope jutsu on your crystal ball" Naruto inquired? "Sadly yes" Hiruzen said. Hiruzen could already tell Naruto had changed on both inside and outside. He could feel the unadulterated power flowing off Naruto in massive waves. "Naruto, you should know, you were banished from your clan, when Minato and Kushina announced your younger siblings as clan heirs" Hiruzen said. "I'm really not surprised" Naruto said. "Menma always boasts how powerful and more those bakas love him." "Kimi was always a stuck-up bratty girl." "Ah, so he doesn't know" Hiruzen thought? "All of the other papers were filled out while you were gone, and everything is in order" Hiruzen said. "All of the jobs you all did, were able to afford you a empty compound on the outskirts of the village" Hiruzen said. "Excellent, because the girls decided to move in with me" Naruto said. "By the way, these are Amaru and Akari Tstsoshiro, and both wish to join Konoha on my squad if possible" Naruto said. "Done and done" Hiruzen said. He gave Naruto a special scroll with his stamp. This to allow Amaru, Akari, and yourself into the genin exams in a few days" Hiruzen said. "Thanks, and here are the reports of everything we did over the last thirteen years" Naruto said, as he pulled out several files. Each file was size of a manila envelope. "I will look through these, and request Minato to sign these" Hiruzen said. "Knowing him, he won't bother looking at this stuff" Naruto said. "Well, I have a mission for you" Hiruzen said.

TIMESKIP

NINJA ACADEMY

Five days later, found Naruto, Amaru, and Akari sitting in the top of the classroom, while other kids filed in. Naruto watched uninterested, as his former siblings entered. Menma looked to only be high genin level by the feel of his chakra, while Kimi looked to be low chunin level. Kimi locked eyes with Naruto for only a split-second, before both turned away, Naruto in disinterest, while Kimi had a look of indifference, but if one were to look carefully, sorrow, regret, and sadness were clearly seen in their eyes. "Naruto, I was such a stuck-up, selfish brat." " Hope you can forgive me, and let me back into your life. "All right today we will be taking the genin exams" Iruka said. "First, we have three new students: Naruto Otsusuki, Amaru, and Akari Tatsoshiro" Iruka said, much to the protests of the other students. "The exams will be divided into four parts: written, accuracy, taijutsu, and ninjutsu" Iruka said.

TIMESKIP

Three hours later, saw Naruto, Akari, and Amaru sitting on the swings far from those who had graduated. "Who's that" Kushina asked her two children, as Menma and Kimi walked out of the academy? "Some losers" Menma said uncaringly, which which didn't go unnoticed by Kushina. "Mom, that's Naruto, and two girls I have absolutely no idea who they are" Kimi said narrowing her eyes.

"Na-ru-to" Kushina said sounding the name out before realization hit her.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI-NAMIKAZE, YOU COME HOME THIS INSTANT" Kushina screeched like a certain civilian clan who shall remain nameless! "No Kushina-san, I would love to, but I'm no longer a member of the clan" Naruto said calmly. "If I recall, I was banished years ago, and now that I'm an orphan, you no longer have any authority over me" Naruto said calmly "In other words: "N O N+ O= NO." Kushina was now the same shade of red as her hair, both in extreme embarrassment and fury. "This isn't over yet, just wait until your father hears of this," Kushina snarled. "Please, he can't technically touch me, nor can the ero-hentai, and the old biddy" Naruto said, as he heard a few snickers from Akari and Amaru, while Kimi had to stuff her fist in her mouth and turn away. "Fine, we'll see" Kushina said storming off angrily. Naruto was about to relax, when he looked at Kimi. Her eyes had a look of desire in them, which confused them, before she mouthed a silent "forgive me for what I've done to you" as she gave Akari and Amaru the evil eye before leaving. A minute later, Mizuki approached the trio, and told them of a secret way to graduate, by learning a jutsu from the forbidden scroll. Once Mizuki left, Naruto pulled out a small headset. "Team Ryu to Saru, your suspicions were indeed right. Please have the duplicate ready for pick up." "Team Ryu out" Naruto said, unaware Kimi had replaced herself with a kage bunshin, and was secretly eavesdropping. "I knew they were hiding something" Kimi thought. "Now let's see who the strongest of the triplets truly is" she thought giving a smirk.

TIMESKIP

FOREST

Later that night, the trios were patiently waiting for Mizuki. "Are we ready ladies" Naruto asked quietly? Two nods of conformation were his answer. A sudden rustling in the bushes got their attention. Iruka came into view seconds later. "Tell me you three didn't steal the forbidden scroll" Iruka asked incredulously? Before they could respond, a large fuuma shuriken sliced through the air, unfortunately, taking a few strands of Amaru and Akari's red hair.

"Uh oh", Naruto thought horrified, as he put as much distance between himself and his two friends as he could. "Kami, if you're up there somewhere please have mercy on me for what I'm about to bear witness to" Naruto inwardly pleaded?

"Ha, I knew you would fall for my trick" Mizuki said arrogantly. A second figure jumped into the clearing, revealing a kunoichi with raven-colored hair. "Look my poor fiancé Tsubaki" Mizuki said. "Here to talk me down, well don't bother" Mizuki said. "My master Orochimaru-sama promised me power if I brought him the forbidden scroll" Mizuki boasted. "I'll tell you a little secret before you die." "Orochimaru-sama plans to destroy this pathetic village during the upcoming chunin exams with Sunagakure." "Mizuki why", Tsubaki asked as she tried to grasp the situation?"I'm tired of always being held back" Mizuki shouted. "My strength is greater than chunin, yet I'm held back." "Without warning, Mizuki revealed an animal curse seal on his shoulder, sent chakra into it, and began to slowly transform. Mizuki grew into a large 12-foot hulking figure with tiger stripes covering his shoulders, neck, and back. His eyes were now more silted with black pupils yellow irises, and green sclera.

"RROOAARR!"

Iruka was instantly slammed into a tree headfirst knocking his lights out. Tsubaki just barely dodged the next strike, but was thrown into another tree. "Goodbye my former ex-love" Mizuki said, raising his clawed hand to finish the woman. The deathblow never came, as Naruto easily held the fist. "You know, its people like you who disgust me" Naruto said evenly. "You think power is everything, however power and strength is nothing if not guided." "My strength is guided by love." "The love I have for my surrogate family, and my friends" Naruto finished. "Girls, Let's end him" Naruto said in a strong voice.

"HAI!" BOTH GIRLS SHOUTED, AS Naruto activated his Eternal Mangekyou TenRinSharingan catching Mizuki in a genjutsu.

"Tatsoshiro Ryu Hiden: Goryuenden" Akari shouted, as she created a medium-sized dragon of all five elements that flew at high speed, and made mizuki lose his footing.

"Chakura no Mesu" Amaru shouted, as she vaulted into the air and brought her palms into an "X" formation, slicing the muscles, ligaments, and tendons along Mizuki's arms.

"Raiton: Kazekiri!" Naruto shouted, as he formed a ball of wind chakra with the end forming a blade which Naruto stabbed into Mizuki's knee.

"AAAHHH!"

"A-At least I-I have this" Mizuki said, holding the forbidden scroll. He began to do hand seals and smirked. "Time to die demons" he said.

"Katon" Fire dragon Missile" he shouted, only for nothing to happen.

"Huh?"

"Did you really think we'd give you the real scroll, which is still safely with Sandaime-sama" Naruto said. "Ladies, since I know you want to pay him back for your hair go ahead" naruto said.

/

A/N: The following scene is much to brutal violent, and graphic to write, so we will skip this. Besides the rating would get me in hot water.

/

TIMESKIP

SANDAIME'S OFFICE

"Very well done indeed" Hiruzen said. "Mizuki will be given a public execution, err if Akari and Amaru didn't already kill him" Hiruzen said giving the two embarrass girls a look. "Jiji, now you see why I never make women mad" Naruto said. "Amen!" "Hahhejuhah!" Hiruzen shouted, as he and Naruto fist bumped in acknowledgement. "Well Naruto you should come back to the ninja academy next week to find your team placement, and there are two more joining your squad" Hiruzen said. Once Naruto and his two teammates left, Hiruzen looked to the shadows. "What do you think Kimi?" Kimi stepped out from the shadows and lowered her head. "I-I want to make everything up to him, so please allow me to join their squad Sandaime-sama?"

End Prologue

(OC Bio:

Name: Yukina Azuri

Rank: Anbu

Age: 24

Hair Color: White

Eye Color: Blue

Bio: Yukina is an Anbu captain, and one of Naruto's closest friends. She has a sweet demeanor, but has a temper that rivals Kushina.

Attire: Yukina wears a blue and white battle kimono

Name: Usagi Tsukina

Age: 24

Rank: Anbu

Hair Color: Silver

Eye Color: Prussian Blue

Bio: Usagi is another member of Anbu. She has the most clarity of the group, and tends to be motherly around Naruto.

Attire: Usagi wears a Prussian blue yukata (For a better idea of her, imagine Angel from the TMNT 2003 series)

Names: Kamari & Reishi Hatake

Age: 24

Rank: Anbu

Hair Color: Gray

Eye Color: Brown

Bio: Kamari and Reishi are the tactical experts in the group. They are the complete opposite of Kakashi, more punctual, and not hypocritical.

Attire: Kamari wears a gray tank top with forest green pants.

Reishi wears a green vest black pant, and a gray trench coat

/

Thanks for the support for my stories once again, and please keep the ideas for the summons coming. To the guest reviewer, please give a better description of the reptiles, since that can be somewhat widespread.

Read & Review


End file.
